LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: A sequel to DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME REVISED. When a new evil threatens to bring the Wizarding World to ashes, it's up to Harry and the Aurors to save the day. But can he save the world and be with the loves? Everything goes to hell in LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS.
1. THE NEW BEGINING

LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 1

THE NEW BEGINNING

"Congratulations graduates!"

The whole Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause as they said their farewells to Harry and the rest of the batch of the Seventh years. Hats flew everywhere as joyful music played throughout the Great Hall. Friends cried as they said goodbye to one another. Some embraced their housemates while some embraced the friends they made this past seven years.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the middle of it all. They just couldn't believe that they were finally going to leave Hogwarts, their home for seven amazing years. It was their time to face the new challenges waiting for them.

"Can you guys believe it? Were actually going to leave this place!" said Hermione through the noise of the hall.

"It feels weird, doesn't it? If you ask me, there's a part of me that's telling me not to leave this place." said Ron.

"So what's the problem with that? You could always say that you forgot everything you've learned here and demand for another seven years." came Draco's voice. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his girlfriend Luna, and instead of joining in the cheers of the crowd, they just kept their selves busy with each other's lips.

"Git." muttered Ron.

"I'm so (sniff) happy." said Hermione on the verge on tears.

"Come on now, honey. Don't cry." said Harry taking her in a deep embrace.

Over the staff table, mixtures of feelings were shown by the teachers. Remus cheered on the graduates, Sinistra clapped joyfully, while McGonagall cried her eyes out.

"Oh for god sakes, Minerva. You don't even teach here anymore!" said Sirius.

"Don't interrupt me in my moment of weakness!" she snapped, wiping off her tears.

But it was Severus Snape who showed the most peculiar reaction of all. He trembled on his seat as his face looked like to be on the verge of exploding.

"G-Good, at last… this s-school will b-be rid of troublemakers. Now my l-life is going to b-be peaceful." said Snape trying hard to contain himself..

"What's the matter, Snape? Is your turrets kicking in again?" asked Sirius.

"Don't interrupt me in my moment of weakness, Black! Sod off and die in a hole." Snape spat at Sirius. "I've got something in my eye." he added turning away from him.

"Geez, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." said Sirius, but when his eyes shot towards Harry, he suddenly found himself wiping something in his eye as well.

"Well love, I guess this is it." Harry told Hermione.

Harry looked at her eyes and leaned over her, and then…they kissed.

ooo000ooo

Harry woke up that morning on his bed at the Dursley's house with an overflowing joy running through him. This day is going to be the best day in his entire life; the day that he'll finally leave this house and move out.

He went downstairs and saw Vernon and Petunia unusually up early. They too seemed to be delighted to the idea of his departure. They showed Harry kindness that he never knew they were ever capable of… cooking him breakfast, getting his things down from his room, making sure that he didn't forget anything. It was like he was dying of cancer and they were there to give anything he wants before he dies.

It was a bit creepy the way they acted but he didn't mind. After taking a shower and putting on some fresh clothes, he waited at the living room for his party to show up.

ooo000ooo

"No, turn right. I think it's this way." said Ron directing Hermione to the left.

He and Hermione were driving along the streets of Magnolia Crescent looking for the Dursley's home to pick Harry up. They were riding on Mr. Weasley's new red convertible with Hermione behind the wheel.

"Shut up, Ron. I perfectly know where I'm going." Hermione snapped at Ron, finally having enough.

"How do you know to get to his house anyway? You've never gone here before, but I have." said Ron.

"Harry already told me how to get here. On top of that, I've already looked it up on the map." said Hermione.

"Pfft! You and your bloody map. I real man doesn't need one of those."

"Hmm, maybe your right. Know any?"

"Ouch, Hermione. Just ouch." Ron said sounding hurt, "Oh, turn here. I'm pretty sure that it's on this block."

"For the last time, Ron. No passenger driver. Shut up or I'll throw you out of the car!" snapped Hermione.

This seemed to be the right thing to silence Ron because he didn't say a word after.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at number four Privet Drive. Hermione told Ron to stay in the car while she got out and fetch Harry. At first, Ron protested, but when Hermione gave him a box of Berty Bott's every flavor beans, Ron was keen on saying that he was glad that Hermione's a genius.

Hermione stopped in front of the door. Before she knocked, she fixed herself wanting to make a good impression.

_DING__DONG!_

She immediately heard a man's voice shout.

"Dudley! Dudley, get the bloody door!" the man shouted.

Moments later, the door opened and Hermione found herself face to face with a big, chubby, young man. She knew that this must be Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin.

Dudley's jaw dropped immediately when he saw the sight of the pretty girl. His face turned scarlet and his eyes looked like it wanted to pop out of its sockets.

"Hello," greeted Hermione. "You must be Dudley." she said offering her hand.

"I love you." Dudley said stupidly.

Hermione just smiled and laughed. A reason to make Dudley look more pathetic than he already was.

"I'm looking for Harry. Is he in?" she asked.

Dudley looked like he wanted nothing more than to be Harry at the moment.

"Dudley, who is it?" came Petunia's voice.

"An angel…" Dudley said stupidly.

When Petunia saw Hermione, she immediately ran over to her.

"Oh, you must be one of Dudley's friends! Won't you come in and have tea with us?" said Petunia holding Hermione's hands as if it were her future daughter in law's.

Though confused by what was happening, Hermione just smiled her way through.

"Hello, love." came Harry's voice behind Dudley's shoulder.

"Harry!" said Hermione, letting Harry embrace and kiss her on the cheek.

"Noooooo!" wailed Dudley like Darth Vader.

"Oh—my—God!" said Petunia not noticing that her son had collapsed beside her.

"Let me go get Ron to get your things" said Hermione, kissing her boyfriend before hurrying back to the car.

Harry and Ron went in and out of the house to get all of Harry's things inside the car's trunk which must have been enchanted as it stored more than it looked like it could.

After loading Hedwig's cage in the car, Harry turned around and took one last look at the Dursleys' house for the last time.

"Well, I'm never coming back _here_ again." said Harry looking at the odd looks on the Dursleys' faces.

"Let's go, mate. Mum's waiting for us back in the Burrow." said Ron still busy with his beans.

Harry was about to get in the car when he remembered something.

"Hey, Dudley!" he called.

Dudley and his parents who were about to go inside turned their heads. Harry took his wand and pointed it at Dudley's butt. The next thing they know, Dudley sported a familiar looking pig's tail once more.

"MOM!" cried Dudley.

"My baby!" shrieked Petunia.

"Come back here, boy!" growled Vernon.

"Just a little something to remember me by." said Harry jumping in the car.

Hermione quickly kicked the accelerator and rode off.

"Not funny, Harry. You could get in big trouble with the Ministry." she nagged him.

"C'mon now, hon. You won't get angry at something as silly as that. Besides, it's not like it didn't happen before. Hagrid did it to him too." said Harry.

"That's not the point, Harry!" snapped Hermione.

"Hermione, do you have any more? I think I just ran out." said Ron from the back of the car.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you two?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes

"How about giving Ron some more candy and giving me a kiss?" said Harry grinning at her.

Hermione didn't kiss Harry, but she grinned back at him all the same. She pushed a button on the car and in became invisible. Then… they flew.

The three arrived at the Burrow about forty-five minutes later. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house out and rushed at Harry like fang did when they visit Hagrid's hut. She then locked him into one of her trademark death-hugs.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're crushing my wind pipe." Harry protested.

"Mum, stop it. He's starting to go blue!" said Ron nervously.

"Oh, Harry. I can't believe you're here. I can't believe that you're going to stay here with us!" Mrs. Weasley said, still not letting go.

"And I can't believe that you're still not letting go, Mum. Stop killing my friend!" said Ron.

"Oxygen!" Harry weakly bellowed.

Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Harry. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going back inside the house, leaving him gasping for life giving air.

"Ron! Park that silly old car in the garage after you've put all of Harry's things in your room while I make breakfast." she yelled from inside.

"Harry, can you breathe again?" Ron asked.

"No!" said Harry who bended over to catch his breath.

"Good. Help me get your crap from the car." said Ron, slapping Harry on the back.

"Remember to just hover them, alright?" Hermione reminded.

"I _know_!" Ron snapped

But when Hermione entered the Burrow, Harry turned to Ron.

"You forgot, didn't you?" said Harry.

"I'm not going to admit that in front of her." Ron replied.

After finishing with Harry's possessions, the three went to the living room and rested their selves on the couch.

"I hope Mum hurries up, I'm starving." said Ron longingly.

"You're always starving." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I know that, but the fact remains that I'm _still_ starving." said Ron.

"He's got a point there." said Harry.

"Oh good, support your friend's gluttonous ways!" said Hermione.

"Well I just think that we should let him eat all he wants—" said Harry.

"See, that's why we're best friends." said Ron pointed at Harry, addressing that he's the man.

"—that way, when he becomes a fat blimp, I'll tell him that I told him so." finished Harry.

"Ouch, Harry. Betrayal at its finest." spluttered Ron, Hermione giggled at this.

Suddenly, a familiar blonde entered the room wearing a pink-colored, flower-patterned apron.

"What the bloody hell is making all that noise?" the man said. But once he saw the three staring at him on the couch, his pale skin looked a little paler.

"Draco?" said Harry in disbelief.

The Slytherin quickly grabbed the apron and threw it out of sight.

"Potter." he casually greeted him as though nothing had happened.

"He arrived the night I got home. He said he didn't have anywhere else to go." said Ron seeing Harry's puzzled face. "I think his mother threw him out."

"Nice apron, Draco." said Harry.

"Why thank you. It goes perfectly well with your vagina." said Draco.

"It's Ginny's by the way." Ron told Harry.

"Well I would have worn yours but it's completely covered with your monthly period." Draco told Ron.

"Yeah, he does that a lot." came Neville's voice. Harry saw him coming down the stairs.

"Speaking of monthly periods." said Draco putting his hands on his waist.

"Neville, you're staying here too?" Harry asked.

"Just visiting Ginny, mate" Neville replied.

"Don't remind me." muttered Ron.

"Alright, why didn't I get the memo?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I would've written you but Pigwidgeon's out. Ron used Errol when he wrote to Charlie in Romania two days ago and he still hasn't come back yet." said Hermione.

"I like that little feathery bastard. It annoys Weasley." said Draco.

"So tell us about the apron, Martha Stewart." Ron asked Draco to change the subject.

"Ah yes, the pink, flower-patterned apron." Harry added.

"Listen here you two. Don't mistake what you saw as a sign of weakness. I can assure you that I'm still a ruthless monster inside." said Draco darkly.

_DING!_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my muffins are ready." said Draco walking out of the room.

"Well… what else is new?" said Harry.

Later, all of them went to the dining room and had some brunch.

"Did Parvati write yet?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I don't think so. Pigwidgeon hasn't come back yet. He'd usually be buzzing around right now." said Ron.

"Why are you waiting for Parvati's letter?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing, it's just I missed hanging out with her and Lavender." said Hermione.

"What about Luna?" asked Harry.

"I could do without her." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like you'll never see them again." said Ron. "Just write them a letter or something."

"I _did_ write them a letter." said Hermione.

"Then what's the matter?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. You were the one who sent it, didn't you?" said Hermione.

"I think I'll go upstairs and let the two of you tear off each other's heads." said Harry giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Harry ran up the stairs to Ron's room. There, he saw Hedwig in her cage hooting angrily at him. It was only then that he realized that he forgot to let her out. He immediately opened her cage letting Hedwig out; she immediately took off the window without showing Harry any sign of notice.

"Err….Sorry?" was all that Harry could say.

He walked down the stairs and into the dining room and found Ron and Hermione now with Ginny and Neville.

Hermione and Neville were having a conversation about Neville's parents. Ron busied himself with the rest of the brunch

"Hey, Ginny." greeted Harry.

"Hey, Hope you're not feeling hungry?" she said gesturing at Ron.

"Of course he is." said Draco, entering the room with a tray of weird-colored muffins in his hands. "Sit down, Potter. Have a little piece of heaven." he said excitedly.

Harry sat down and took one of Draco's muffins. So did Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. All of them looked hesitant on taking a bite out of Draco's unsightly cuisine.

Harry took the first bite and it was horrible. It tasted like rotten oysters and coal.

"_Well, know we know what Draco meant on having a piece of Heaven since your going to die eating this unholy creation_." Harry told himself.

He understood why it tasted like coal. But it was muffins, why would there be a zest of oyster? Swallowing with difficulty, he looked at the other's faces and gestured at them to not even try.

"Well…how does it taste?" asked Draco excitedly.

Seeing him like this excited made Harry guilty if he should say it tasted like crap.

"Oh, I think the mail is here." said Ginny looking out the window and leaving.

At that, Draco turned to the window's direction. Without wasting time, Harry spat the remaining crumbs at a nearby flowerpot. Neville used the Reducto spell on his muffin. Hermione put it inside her pocket underneath the table while Ron threw his across the room.

"Back to my question, Potter." said Draco returning his attention back at Harry.

"It's good." lied Harry.

"Damn bloody right, it's good." said Draco taking a seat.

"Did you give Trevor my present yet?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"Sure did. He likes it. Then again, anybody will like anything from you." said Neville giving Ginny a kiss.

"Oh… God." said Ron in disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" said Hermione.

"I'm just not comfortable with seeing my sister kissing a guy." said Ron.

"Then it's your problem, not mine!" said Ginny.

"Would you rather if she kisses women?" said Harry. "Aw! Just kidding." he said after an elbow from Hermione.

"Way out line there, Weasley." said Draco.

"Way out of line? You were the one who threatened that guy who asked Luna where the restroom was last year that you were going to burn him alive in his sleep!" said Ron.

"He was a threat, Weasley." said Draco.

"He was a first year, Draco!" said Ron.

"Who wants seconds?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I do!" said the former students of Hogwarts I unison.

After eating, they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at the yard. Ron was playing chess with Hermione (Where Ron constantly destroyed her her), Ginny watched Crookshanks chase the Gnomes around, Draco lied on the ground sighing (Harry knew who he was thinking about), and Neville sat down on the grass next to Ron and Hermione with Harry.

"So, Harry. How long will you be staying here?" said Neville.

"Just until I get my own flat; I love it here but… you know. I have to get my own place." Harry replied.

"Oh, don't tell Mum that yet. She's still thinks that you moving in is a permanent thing." said Ron as he ordered his one of his rooks to power bomb one of Hermione's pawns.

"Remember when Bill told Mum he was moving out?" said Ginny.

"It was horrible… for Bill, mostly." Ron laughed.

"She didn't cook." said Ginny.

"We got by because Fred and George stole food from town." said Ron

"That's nice of them." said Hermione.

"—they made me clean their room for a month." Ron said.

"Oh, well… What about your dad?" Hermione asked as she directed one of her bishops away from Ron's queen.

"Didn't know how to cook. He loss a couple of pounds because of it." Ron replied.

"Wow, what about Charlie and Percy?" said Harry.

"Hoho, we were prepared. We made sure Charlie and Percy told us ahead of time so we could gather food in Ginny's room." said Ron.

"We were no fool." Ginny told Neville.

"Sucks for your mom, though." said Neville.

"She'll live." said Ron, "besides, Ginny's still here."

Ginny froze in realization to what her brother just said.

"Oh my God… I'm going to be all alone… I'm going to be all alone with _MUM_." said Ginny in panic.

"You're going to be fine." Neville nervously reassured her, "She's going to be fine, right?" he asked Ron.

Ginny's older brother just seemed uninterested and shrugged.

"How about you, Malfoy. What are you going to do with your life? You know… besides being an asshole." Ron asked.

"I don't know." replied the blonde, "I'm not really into business like the old man."

"You're not into _prison rape_, like the old man." said Harry.

"Oh, that's right. My dad's in jail… at least I still have one though?" said Draco, shutting Harry up.

"Sucks to be you, Malfoy." said Ron, watching his bishop drag one of Hermione's knight off the board. "Harry and I are going to become Aurors… Neville too."

"Ron!" Harry suddenly yelled at him in.

"What?"

"Aurorhood huh?" said Draco getting up his feet. "_Iiiiiiiiiiinteresting._"

"Bloody hell." Muttered Harry in fear.

"Well… better get my application started." said Draco with a sneer to Ron before walking back to the house.

Harry immediately slaps Ron on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You see what you did?"

"I didn't mean too, I swear."

"Why would you even say that in front of him?"

"C'mon, Draco's not actually going to come with us and be an Auror."

"This is Draco we're talking about. He gets off on this sh*t!"

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

"Sorry." Harry quickly apologized.

"We'll he can't go if I break his legs now, can't he?" said the red head jumping to his feet to chase Draco down.

"I better get Ginny inside." said Neville helping Ginny up, "I think she's having a nervous breakdown." He said, escorting Ginny into the house."

"Please don't leave me with that woman!" Ginny cried.

"Ron! Ron! Check!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"Knight to E-4." said Harry, looking down the chessboard.

They saw the Ron's knight position itself to the said place. Once it got there, Ron's chess pieces raised their arms in victory.

"Checkmate." said Harry, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Just once I'd like to win against Ron." she said resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry brushed her hair, "Look at the Brightside. You didn't flip the board over and challenged him into a fist fight."

"Twice, that happened."

"That's why we don't let you have more than five glasses of Firewhiskey anymore."

"I'm sorry I kicked you on the groin."

"No! It's my fault. I never should've got in the way."

She giggled while he kissed the top of her head.

"Besides, we have the rest of our lives to kick Ron's ass in chess."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."


	2. FOUR YEARS LATER

LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

"I almost thought that you wouldn't show up." said a plump, balding man with five daunting thugs behind him.

It was the dead of night on a remote side of a London Port. The balding man who was wearing expensive clothes and accessories smiled menacingly at a visitor who held a brown briefcase. The trench coated visitor was sandy blonde, in his mid-thirties, and sported dark-rimmed glasses and sour look on his face.

The blonde man scanned the gang for anything out of the ordinary. The looks on their faces weren't exactly the warm and welcoming kind.

"Is that the money?" asked the balding man between puffs of his tobacco.

"3.5 million Galleons." replied the blonde with an English accent, lifting the briefcase a little, "Now show me the girl, Petroza."

Petroza chuckled before gesturing at one of his men. The man on his far left turned around and waved at somebody through the darkness. A couple of seconds later, a sixth man came leading a pretty, brunette girl in her teens towards them.

Her hands were bound in front of her but she wasn't gagged. They must have used a silencing charm on her. She also wore what looked like Bouexbaton's school uniform which was covered with filth from her time of captivity.

The Englishman watched her carefully before slowly pulling something from inside his coat pocket. Petroza and his men froze at the ready with their eyes locked on the man's hand; two even pulling out their wands. The tension was only broken when the visitor pulled out a yellow, satin handkerchief.

"I need to make sure if she's really _is_ the girl." He said before letting go of the handkerchief.

Instead of falling to the pavement, the hankie instead, folded and flew to the girl's hands before catching on fire.

"Satisfied?" asked Petroza.

The Englishman nodded.

"You know, I'd like to be there when little Miss Princess over here finally reunites with her family." said Petroza.

"Really?" said the Englishman sternly.

"But I like money more." Petroza added.

"Put the briefcase on the ground and step back." ordered one of Petroza's men.

The Englishman did what he was told and stepped six steps away from the briefcase. After that, the sixth man holding the girl gave her a nudge telling her to go to her savior's direction. She hurriedly did so reaching him in just a number of strides.

He immediately catches her when she reached him.

"Don't worry, you parent's sent me to get you." he assured her.

He untied her, took off his coat and made her wear it.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." He told her.

"I'm afraid that it's not." came Petroza's voice.

The Englishman turned and saw one of the men carrying the briefcase away while another one walked towards him with his wand in hand.

"You see," Petroza said from behind his men, "I figured I'd just kill you, take the girl and the money."

The men behind Petroza laughed.

"You'd look good with a hole on the forehead." said the henchman in front of the Englishman.

"Is that a threat?" the visitor asked.

"What?"

"I really hope it is." said the visitor.

Petroza's thug was startled with what happened next. The man's face suddenly bubbled and his hair started to blacken and curl. The visitor didn't waste a single moment. He grabbed the thug's wand hand and broke it with a loud snap. The thug screams in pain.

The visitor then quickly whipped his other hand and let his own wand fall in his hand and stunned the nearest man to his left. The man drops instantly. Now, realizing what was happening, the rest of Petroza's men started for the visitor with their wands.

"EXPELIARMUS!" cried a voice from the darkness.

A flash of light comes shooting out of the dark and hit one of Petroza's men on the hand. His wand immediately went flying a couple of feet away. Before Petroza even knew it, Aurors have surrounded them.

Petroza and what's left of his men looked around nervously as more Aurors arrive at the scene. Refusing to be taken, they try to Disapparate to escape the grasps of the law. For a quick second, Petroza and two of his men disappeared with a loud crack only to re-appear out of thin air again.

Petroza and the two dropped to the ground in a daze of confusion. Why on earth couldn't they Apparate? Petroza tried to get back to his feet when he was suddenly enveloped by a rope, binding his whole body. He looked up only to see a red haired Auror with a wand pointing at his face.

"I hope you like prison food… and surprise sodomies." said the red head.

"Geez, Weasley, at least buy him a drink first." said a blonde Auror hovering one of Petroza's tied up men.

The other Aurors chuckled.

"Ah, shut it!" the red head snapped at them, "Thanks a lot, Malfoy. You just completely ruined that badass moment."

"That's what I'm here for, Weasley." The blonde replied. "Potter, what are you going to do with that guy?" he asks the Englishman who reverted back to his normal form.

Harry Potter turned to the man whose wrist he broke still writhing in pain only punch him out cold.

"Never mind."

Harry turned around and saw Neville Longbottom assisting the girl towards them.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good, let's get you home." He told her, "Neville, get her back to HQ and debrief her, and can someone please check the expiration date on the Polyjuice potions! Draco, take Ron and the rest and get Petroza and his men to detention. Hannigan, Preston, go to the French consulate and tell them we have the Minister's daughter."

"Got it."

"Roger."

"Sure thing."

"Weasley, take down the bloody barrier." Draco told Ron.

"Bite me, Malfoy."

As he sees everyone go, Harry Potter takes a deep breath and pulls out a locket Hermione gave him back at Hogwarts. It's suffered a couple of dents but it still functions well as the day he first got it. He clicks the locket open and sees her picture beaming at him. A smile forms on his face.

"Looks like I made it out safe again."

ooo000ooo

_BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!_

A hand feels for the source of the buzzing sound that woke her that same time every morning for the past fifteen years. It's amazing how her alarm clock (Mr. Wakey), a miniature model of an old man with graduation robes holding a book on one arm and giving a high five with another, has survived the test of time.

_CLICK_

She finally turns off the alarm by pressing Mr. Wakey's head as she always does and slothfully gets up. It takes her a while to even get out of her covers. She scratches her stomach and stretched her arms.

"Good morning, boys." she happily greeted her books on the big wooden shelf on her wall.

Some people have gold, some have valuable jewelry. Hermione Granger however, has books… lots and lots of books. Not just any books it's her whole collection of myths, epics and wonder.

Hermione picked up one of her Emily Bronte books and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hello, Wuthering Heights. I had a dream about you last night." she looked up at the book shelf, "And you were there, and you were there, and you were there." she told her books.

She walked across the bedroom and sees her image in the mirror and almost screamed in horror at the sight of her bed hair.

After showering and grooming up, Hermione Granger locked the door of her flat and made her way to her favorite coffee place just a couple of blocks away from the Ministry.

She arrived at the coffee shop and saw her fellow early morning grunts already starting their day. She walked and sat to her favorite booth (which was luckily vacant). She gave her waitress her order and started on a book she took from her purse.

Minutes later, she glimpsed at her watch and wondered when her boyfriend will arrive since he proposed to meet up before work yesterday. Then her thoughts wondered, it was only four years ago that she was still a student at Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron. Things have certainly changed since then.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and even Draco are now Aurors. From what she's heard, Harry has been really good at it. Her closest female friend Ginny, along with Justin Finch-Fletchley surprisingly accepted a job at the department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable (she still doesn't know how that happened) Parvati, along with Lavender Brown set up a Seer shop in Diagon Alley, and although she's had her problems with her she went out of her way to know what Luna Lovegood has been up to. She heard from Ginny that Luna's currently traveling the world to gather scoops for her father at the Quibbler, being her daughter; he gave her an assistant editor position on the paper.

Their other friends from school are now scattered across the country. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas both took a Magical police job (after not having passed the Auror exams) Susan Bones is now a Junior Healer at St. Mungos. Anthony Goldstein got a job as an assistant to Percy Weasley with his girlfriend Padma as his secretary. Terry Boot is now a second string chaser for the Appleby Arrows (one of the few games he was able to play was against Puddlemere United where they lost horribly) Ernie McMillian and Hannah Abbott now works under Arthur Weasley at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

"Here's your coffee." came the waitress's voice.

"Thank you, Cynthia."

"So… your boyfriend is running late, huh?"

"I'm sure he's on his way." She assured her.

"I forgot what his name was, what is it again?" Cynthia asked.

"Henry, Henry Dawson."

ooo000ooo

"Potter, Grimm wants you in his office." A fellow Auror called Harry from his desk.

Harry stands up and walks towards the office of the Chief Auror. In the Auror Headquarters, you'll see a number of groups of four wooden desks belonging to active Aurors. On the left side of the room were most wanted posters which at a time held Sirius Black's photo. The wall also had a couple of miscellaneous fliers and out of place ads. On the far back held a couple of rooms such which includes the office locker room, evidence room, storage, interrogation room, holding rooms, rest rooms, and shower rooms. The room in the middle, however is the office of the Chief Auror Malcolm Grimm… or more famously known to the people who know him as… _Complete Bastard_.

"Need some lubricant and magazines, Potter?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry just gave him the finger before turning the door knob. He entered the room and saw his boss sitting on his desk sorting some papers. His name is Malcolm Grimm and he has been the Head of the Auror office for several years now after Mad-Eye Moody vacated the position (A\N: I'm not following the last two books).

He has short, dark brown hair, about six feet tall. He looks lean enough for his age even with his Auror coat on. He's not very talkative and he's very strict about work. Harry still wonders what he did before accepting the position of Head Auror.

"The French Minister of Magic sends you and your team thanks and extends an invitation to meet you." said Grimm.

"I'll take a rain check on that." said Harry sitting down.

"Good, cause I wouldn't have let you go anyway." said Grimm taking a file from his drawer and throwing it towards Harry.

"Err… thanks?"

"We have a couple of more cuts." said Grimm.

Harry sighed. "Let me guess, the funds for the polyjuice potions?"

"—and a couple of others." Grimm added.

"And we're just going to take it?"

"There's pretty much nothing you can do when the Minister of Magic's acting like a complete troll."

Harry groaned. This has been going on for quite sometime now. Ever since he defeated the Dark Lord, the need for Aurors have dramatically declined leaving the Ministry to think that funding should go somewhere else more important… like a couple more useless statues of what's-her-name and what's-his-face inside the Ministry, stupid balls for political get-togethers, investments in the trading industries etc.

These cut backs just added reason for other Aurors to leave the service and pursue different things. Mad-Eye Moody retired but Harry always thought that he just had enough of the Ministry's nonsense about throwing constant vigilance to the bin. Kingsley Shacklebolt left for a singing career; he has a total of seven fans so far. Tonks, on other half, left Aurorhood for a security job with Gringgots Bank. There's about twenty Aurors who still remain.

Harry picks the folder up and exited the office.

"Anything good?" said Ron who hurried towards him.

"We'll see." Harry replied, "Alright everyone, listen up!"

The rest of the Aurors looked up at him.

"Carlton, Baltimore! Take the theft case at a Storage Facility in Liverpool. Hannigan, Preston, protective duty on the Muggle Minister's family. Malfoy, Longbottom, you've got desk duty for the day."

"Bullocks!" Draco Heckled.

Ron laughed at Draco's misfortune.

"Hello, Karma. Draco's mistress." said Ron.

"A least I have a mistress." Draco replied.

"Ron, you and me have a case with the Bulgarian Quidditch team at Ciel Blu hotel." said Harry.

"Whoohoo!" Ron shouted in joy, jumping and waving his hands in victory.

"Again, in case you didn't hear me… bullocks!" said Draco.

"Hey, you have a problem with it, take it up with the Chief." said Ron who strutted in front of Draco.

Draco just snorted.

"Alright, Weasley. I'll give you this. But that's just because I know how badly you need a win in your life." said Draco.

"C'mon, Malfoy. Cheer up. Look at Neville, he doesn't look so torn up about it." said Ron gesturing at Neville.

The three looked at Neville.

"That's just because the life of a desk jockey just sucked the life out of me that I don't really feel anything anymore." said Neville.

The three exchanged nervous looks feeling sorry for their friend.

"Here's some money." said Draco placing a Galleon on Neville's desk.

Harry and Ron rummaged their pockets for change as well.

"I'm kidding. Don't mind me." said Neville chuckling.

"Oh." said Harry.

"I'm keeping the Galleon thought." said Neville quickly picking up Draco's coin.

"Heeeeey!" Draco protested.

"Forgot that I had a sense of humor didn't you?" asked Neville.

Draco just looked at him as if to say _what sense of humor?_

Neville glared at him, "I'm keeping the coin!" he said acidly before sitting back on his desk.

"There's something disturbing inside you, Longbottom. And I'm going to get it out of you yet." Draco called.

"Harry, let's go to lunch. I'm starving" said Ron smacking Harry on the back and leaving him.

"You're always hungry, Ron." Harry called following his friend.

Harry caught up with Ron in front of the lift waiting for him.

"This is great. I finally get to have a field mission after weeks of paper pushing." said Ron excitedly.

"Don't get too thrilled, it's just babysitting some stupid team. It's not like it's the Chuddley Cannons or anything." said Harry.

Ron stopped dead at the sound of Chuddley Cannons. The red-head has been a long time of the Double C's. Harry has known Ron since he was eleven years old and has never seen the Chuddley Cannons get into the playoffs… ever. But that never shook Ron's faith with the team, though. Just last week, he blew most of his salary to get season tickets. Ron begged everyone not to tell Parvati after.

"Oh, this season is going to be great. I'm telling you. This year, the Cannons are going all the way." said Ron.

"And why's that?" Harry asked, smiling at his best friend's excitement.

"They got Sneaky Willie at the draft."

"Willie 'Sneaky' Wilkerson? Ron, he was picked _last_."

"Exactly, it was destiny, isn't it? Wilkerson had an average of 40 points a game."

"He once got off his broom and tried to impale the other team's Keeper with it."

"That's beside the point!"

Harry laughed.

"Alright, alright, Ron. Go Cannons, Go Oranges." said Harry, chanting with the enthusiasm of a zombie.

"Bloody right!"

_DING!_

The lift door opened and saw a familiar face exit.

"Harry, Ron."

"Hey, _there_ she is." said Ron embracing Hermione.

"Just coming in from breakfast?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "I would've gotten in sooner but someone was late." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" said a man who exited the lift after Hermione.

"Hey, Henry." greeted Ron.

"Hey." said Harry.

Henry was a handsome, brown-haired Englishman two years older than them. He's about an inch taller than Ron and sported a lean figure. He had a kind face with a strong jaw and a pair of hazel eyes. He's the kind of guy Draco likes to refer to as _the competition_.

He works on the fifth floor in the International Magical office of Law along with Hermione who now works in the Archives section. In fact, that's where they met. That being said, Henry has been Hermione's boyfriend for the last three months, and it sure looks like she's quite fond of him.

"I had a late night." Henry told them.

"That's nothing, Ron always comes in late." said Harry.

"Yeah, it's called having a life, Harry." said Ron.

"Oh, stop it you two." she laughed as she scolded them.

"What brings you both on our floor?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we're just dropping some papers by your chief's office since it's on the way." Hermione replied.

"I heard about your operation last night. Good job." Henry told Harry.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, Ron and the others did most of the work." said Harry dismissively.

"Nothing? I heard you took out half of them." said Henry.

"That's just an exaggeration."

"You planned the whole thing too, didn't you?" Henry asked.

"They were just a couple of guys who-"

"Just a couple of guys?" said Ron, "Petroza's one of the most dangerous gang bosses out there."

"What! Harry is that true? Are you both alright? How's Neville, what about Draco? Did any of you-"

"Hermione! Relax, nobody got hurt." Harry immediately assured her.

"Except for the guy whose nose you broke." muttered Ron.

"That's not funny, Ron. One of you could have gotten seriously hurt. You always have to be cautious, never forget that." Hermione nagged.

"Geez, she sounds just like Mum." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Don't you start with me, Ronald!" said Hermione, sounding like the red-head's mother for a quick second.

"Henry, you two better get going or you'll be late." Harry interjected.

"Yikes." said Henry looking at his watch, "He's right, honey. We better get going."

"Oh, Well, don't forget what I said, you two." she said before giving the two a hug, "Just be careful."

She kissed both of them on the cheek before she followed Henry to the office. Harry and Ron got on the lift. And while Ron pushed the button on the Elevator and started to babble on, Harry just gazed at Hermione from the lift as she walked away.

The memories of their three year relationship rushed in his head along with the feelings he kept in for so long. Two years ago he broke up with her. It's not because he wanted to or he didn't love her anymore… he didn't have a choice in the matter. She was devastated and heart broken. She told him that she never let anybody in before him, making their breakup more awful for her.

Breaking up with her was probably one of the hardest things he's ever done. What happened after was worse. It took around six months before they could even start talking. Harry was thankful that they were able to fix their friendship again. This taught Harry one simple fact… life without her love is agony, life without her… is even worse.

Now she's move on, and good for her. Nobody deserves happiness more than she does. It's just the little things that bothers Harry every now and then. How she'll never smile for him like she used to. How she'll never say three certain words to him. In fact, looking at her from afar, Harry realized something very clear for the first time in months inside that elevator.

Seeing her with Henry is just heart breaking.


	3. THE DANGER OF BUTTERBEERS AND STALKERS

LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 3

THE DANGERS OF BUTTERBEERS AND STALKERS

"_Bound by duty, warrior of the night_

_Soldier of day, darkness is my light_

_Seek truth; seek justice, for danger is my friend._

_I am an Auror of the Ministry, forever I will defend."_

The road to Aurorhood is no laughing matter; Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco found this out first hand when they embarked four years ago on the path many have pursued but only few to be chosen. Countless people quit while numerous people broke. The rule is easy, master Aurorship in a year… or fail and be dropped from the course. Ron almost quit from the overwhelming odds that came upon them that year. But thanks to Harry and the others, he managed to power through.

An Auror is equipped with a sharp mind along with his wand. On top of that, they carry around standard items that may help them on a mission or whenever it's necessary. The average Auror carries magically protective gear that decreases half-hearted spells on them (take note that their clothing only serves minor protection from certain spells. They cannot be protected from Unforgivable curses.) These are their gloves, boots and their coats which came from the Weasley twin's prototypes.

They also carry along different potions, bezoars, dark magic detectors, polyjuice potion, and parchments and quills for god measure. One more item they carry is the recent discovery of Alchemist named the Zero bomb. This blue item is a round orb just as small as an average Snitch has the ability to negate magic from any Witch or Wizard within half a yard in its explosion temporarily.

Another particular item that Aurors have is the Auror ring. This ring serves as a communication device with Aurors and the Auror Chief. It has a sapphire on it which turns into a jade when another Auror want to communicate with the wearer. The ring warms on their finger when this happens. It turns to amber when an Auror is called back to report in, and ruby high alert and onyx means defend the Ministry… to the very last man.

The last item that Aurors have that distinguishes them from the others the most is the gold badge pinned on left chest on their coats. It's the insignia of the Auror, a three headed dragon with a letter A on the body. This is given at the day of their graduation.

Harry and Ron Apparated to Ciel Blue, an exclusive muggle hotel which is sometimes secretly traveled by Wizards who wants to keep a low profile. They walked across the lobby towards the front desk where a woman was just receiving a package from a delivery man.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the female receptionist when she saw them.

"Hi, Carol." Harry greeted, seeing the woman's nameplate on her chest, "My name is Harry Potter from the Ambassador's office. Has the Bulgarian party arrived yet? They're supposed to come in today."

"Loud, rowdy bunch with a strange fondness for their brooms." Ron interjected.

"Oohh… them. They just came in about two hours ago. Tenth floor." she said.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day." said Harry before walking away.

"Wait sir, I need to see some IDs." Carol called.

Ron turned around and quickly modified her mind before following Harry.

"I'm getting their autographs." Ron said in the elevator.

"Knock yourself out." said Harry.

"I can't tell you how pumped I am right now. I've been doing desk jobs for months; the closest thing to action I've seen is running out of ink."

"Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"I don't know, I said look." Harry laughed.

"Oh, here we are." Ron told Harry seeing the display turn 10.

The two got off and immediately saw the mess on the hallway. Wizard apparel littered the hall. Harry and Ron saw mountains of bags and luggage, clothes, personal items, Bulgarian merchandise and broomsticks.

According to the file, the Bulgarian team is supposed to stay here until the problem that the Aurors are called for is over. The Ministry of Magic has rented the whole floor and has tasked squibs to work and assist there.

"Looks like all three strings are here." said Harry.

"Neat freaks aren't they?" said Ron.

"You got the freak part right." said Harry.

"You're here, thank goodness." said a wizard who hurried towards them.

"You are?" asked Ron

"I'm the magic police sent to here to take care of things till you guys come." he told them, he seemed really happy. Harry could only guess that he's had his hands full with the whole team.

"Brief us up." said Harry.

Before the man could talk, Harry stopped him and let Ron give a drink. The drink is Veritaserum; it is procedure with these cases so he knows the man talking to him won't be lying.

"There's four squibs working here, plus me. The Bulgarian team is made of three strings. Twenty-one players, two assistant coaches, the manager, head coach and one guy from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic." said the man after drinking.

"You checked them out already?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… thrice. Every single one of them. And let me tell you that it's no walk in the park." he said, "Bloody hooligans." he muttered with much distaste.

"And nobody's been here aside from them?" asked Ron.

"No," he answered, "We told the press the Bulgarians will arrive tomorrow so no one in London knows they're here."

"Tell us about the case." said Harry.

"It's basically a stalker situation. The stalker is a big fan of Chaser, Ludwig Van Holt and has sent him a letter that they will be together." said the man.

"Which room is he in?" asked Harry.

"Ten C."

"That's all?" asked Ron.

"The stalker also stated that he or she wants to wear his skin as a coat." the man replied.

"Oh."

"Nevertheless, you did a good job. We got it from here." said Harry, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you look like you deserve some vacation." Ron added.

"How about a raise?" The man muttered as he walked passed them. He entered the elevator and disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Harry and Ron continued on searching for the Chaser's room despite the litter on the hall.

"Harry, what are we doing here? This is magical police sort of stuff." said Ron.

"The Minister of Magic wants this problem over with. He doesn't want to deal with any P.R. problems and that sort of stuff." said Harry.

"Here it is, ten C." said Ron pointing at one door.

They both entered the room only to see more litter and broken furniture. These players are really starting to get out of hand. Inside the room were eight players who were busy partying to a deafening music and drinking.

"Ah, about time." said the arrogant player whom Harry recognized as Van Holt.

He grabbed a broomstick lying on the floor and walked towards Ron.

"My broomstick lookz a little zerty. Clean it up vor me, vill you?" he said handing the broomstick to Ron.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry nodded at his friend who smiled with satisfaction right before smashing the broomstick at the wall sending tiny splinters across the room. The Bulgarians stopped dead at the loud crack. All of their attention is now on the two.

"Anybody else's broomstick dirty?" Harry asked.

Harry could tell by looking in their eyes that they thought that He and Ron are complete psychos… good.

"Didn't think so." said Ron.

At that moment, the door swung open and a broad muscular man came in with his wand. Harry immediately disarms him.

"Vot is going on here?" he demanded.

"Viktor?" said Ron.

It took Harry two or three more seconds to realize that he was looking at Viktor Krum, his fellow former tri-wizard competitor.

"Harry Potter!" said Krum.

The two Aurors lowered their wands.

"Viktor, it's us." Ron greeted excitedly, "You sure look like you've added a few pounds on you."

Krum stared at Ron for second.

"Who are you again?" Viktor asked him.

"It's Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron replied apprehensively.

"It iz nize to meet you, Ron Weazley." said Krum extending his hand for a handshake.

"Err… yeah. Same here?" said Ron confused on what to say or better yet feel of being forgotten like yesterday's Quibbler. "Err… I'm gonna go outside and… patrol." he told Harry before exiting the room.

"Thiz iz great, of all the Aurorz out zere, it iz you who iz here."

"Yeah, err, let's go catch up outside." Harry said seeing the rest of the men in the room.

Krum looked at them and wondered why they looked petrified with Harry.

"What iz wrong?" he asked them.

"Let's talk outside." said Harry leading Krum out.

Once out of the room, Krum cleaned the mess in the hall with one wave of his wand. He then apologized to Harry about his team's rudeness and disrespect to which Harry countered with his apology with the whole broom smashing incident.

"It iz good to see you, what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm a-"

"How are you and Her-my-own-ninny?"

"Err… me and Hermione broke up."

Viktor Krum will say something stupid in 3... 2...1

"Who's Hermione? Vot happened to Her-my-own-ninny?"

Harry clenched his jaw in irritation and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I broke up with her too."

ooo000ooo

Hermione loves the sound of her quill running through a parchment as she wrote proposals which will most likely get the bin right after (she blames herself for not going for less than 50 pages at minimum). She also loves the bustle in the work place. She felt like a bee in beehive of vocation. She was definitely living the life. Great friends, a great boyfriend, and a great job; what more could she ask for?

She glanced at the clock on the far wall of the office and saw that it was twelve past four. She was just about to wrap up her last report for the day with gusto. Thirty-two pages in, two dozen more and she's done. She took pride with every brush of her quill. She was quite proud of writing without any erasures so far for the last month. Yes, it was perfect. No smudges, everything in line, all she has to do is…

"Hermione!"

_SKRRRT!_

Her eyes widened in horror as the look of terror enveloped her face. She was just crossing a T when the sudden sound of her name made her hand slip and cross from the parchment to the desk.

"Cricket… Cricket. _Cricket! Cricket! Cricket! Cricket!_"

"I'm glad you're not doing anything important." came the cheerful voice of Parvati.

Hermione looked up and saw Lavender Brown with her.

"Err… Hermione, you look like you're about to cry?" asked Lavender.

Hermione bit her lip as she summoned all her strength not to bawl in tears. Seeing what was about to erupt, Parvati quickly went over by Hermione's side.

"Come on now honey, do you need a hug?" asked Parvati. Hermione furiously nodded.

Hermione accepted an embrace from her friend.

"There, there sweetie." said Parvati patting Hermione's back.

"So," said Lavender, "we were just thinking if you can get off work early for drinks?"

"But I've got about forty minutes until quitting time." Hermione reasoned like a child.

"It's Friday night."

"Yeah."

"You're the only one left in the office."

"So?"

"You know what," said Parvati, "Just do this for me because I'm your friend. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

Hermione thought about it for two seconds.

"Can I bring my report?" she asked them.

"You can bring two if you like." said Parvati.

The three headed out to their favorite bar called Elphaba's where Ministry employees usually go to blow off some steam. Even Harry and the other Aurors made it a habit to stop there.

Entering the bar, they immediately saw other Wizards from the Ministry getting their Butterbeer on. Not to be mistaken with the Butterbeer in Hogwarts, the beverages served is more on the side of liquor. There's people smoking, chattering, one (for some reason) even crying on someone's shoulder. Some were even puking their guts out and it's not even five.

They sat on an available table and as Lavender took off to get some drinks.

"Feel better?" Parvati asked Hermione.

"Much, thanks for inviting me."

"Don't mention it. God I love it here." said Parvati looking to her left.

"I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" shrieked a woman after slapping her boyfriend before storming off.

"I can see why." Hermione muttered.

"What did I miss?" Lavender rushed out of nowhere with a platter of drinks.

"That girl just slapped the daylights out of that guy." Parvati said pointing at the couple earlier.

"Damn." Lavender said in disappointment as she sat down.

"Don't worry. The day is young." said Parvati.

"So this is nice, huh. Us girls, girl's night out..."

"We totally needed this." said Lavender.

"Business is good I presume. " Hermione said taking a sip out of her glass.

"It's great. We've been so busy." said Lavender.

"It's always like this this time of year." Parvati added.

The next words out of their mouths just seemed like washed out gibberish to her. Hermione was definitely thankful they asked her to go out, but she never really shared the same interest as them even after seven years of living with them in Hogwarts. She's fine with girl talk, but there's something about Parvati and Lavender that made her voice a white noise. She didn't know how to make herself interesting with them.

That's a problem she never had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They'd always make her feel good about herself. Especially these days when her self-esteem is really low with it comes with these things. Nevertheless, she will not gripe, whine nor groan. Tonight, she's decided that she won't care about these little quirks of hers. She's going to sit there, listen to them talk, and have a good time.

"Left any butterbeers for me?" said Ginny who suddenly appeared.

"_Thank God, I'm dying here!_" Hermione thought in relief.

"Bartender! Butterbeer me!" Ginny yelled at the barman as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Somebody looks cheerful." said Lavender before taking a sip.

"Must be all the sex she's been having." said Parvati.

"Parvati!" Hermione cautioned her.

"It's okay." said Ginny, "What? I'm suppose to deny a good thing? Nope, I-have-a-great-sex-life."

"Amen to that." said Glenda the waitress, putting Ginny's drink on the table."

"Thanks Glenda." said Hermione.

"I wish I'm as proud of my sex life with you but I'm just not." said Lavender.

"How come?" asked Hermione.

"Seamus cries after an orgasm." Parvati answered casually for Lavender.

"Awwww." said Hermione like it was the cutest thing she's ever heard.

"He cry-maxes? Wow." said Ginny.

"But God bless him, he's my little weepy leprechaun." said Lavender.

"How about you, Hermione? Does Henry crymax too?" Parvati asked.

"No! God no!" Hermione said after almost spraying her drink.

"How is he in bed?"

"C'mon tell us?"

Hermione felt her face blush. "We… err… haven't… done it."

"What?" said Parvati and Lavender in unison while Ginny laughed.

"Henry's a good guy, and he's willing to wait." Hermione explained.

"Oh my God, he's gay isn't he?" teased Lavender.

"Not every man who's a virgin is gay. Actually, I think they get a lot of action." said Parvati.

"Ron too huh?" said Lavender.

"If you girls are going to talk about my brother's sex life, tell me now so I can get a stronger drink." said Ginny.

"I'm really not comfortable talking about this sort of stuff." said Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry. _We_ totally are." said Lavender.

"We've done… err… stuff." said Hermione.

"What? Kiss with tongue? Big deal, Parv did that with her cousin." said Lavender.

"Lav!" said Parvati.

"I'm sorry. Gosh, am I drunk already?" said Lavender looking at her mug.

"In my defense, I had a little too much to drink that night and Priya was absolutely gorgeous." said Parvati. "You've all seen her picture, right?"

"Oh, yeah." said Ginny.

"She _is_ hot." said Hermione.

"And those eyes, my God." said Lavender.

"You just want to… I don't know, bite her, don't you?" said Hermione.

"Bite her? Stay away from my cousin." said Parvati.

"Butterbeer makes her say things. Don't mind her." said Ginny.

"Can I see her picture again?" Lavender asked her best friend.

"Do you honestly think I carry Priya's picture around like some sort of weirdo?" Parvati asked.

"Yes."

"No! You might smudge it!"

"C'mon."

"She's the kind of girl that you'd turn lesbian for, don't you think?" said Hermione.

"I'd totally hit that. You know, if I were gay… or really, really drunk." said Ginny.

"Wouldn't blame you." said Lavender.

"Hey, I have a question. If you can be a lesbian for one night, which girl would you go for?" said Parvati.

"What, you mean anyone?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." Parvati replied.

"Angelina Johnson." said Ginny.

"You always had that idol thing going on with her, right?" said Lavender.

"We can certainly do a lot with that upper body strength of hers." said Ginny.

"Wow Ginny, I never imagined." said Parvati.

"How about you?" Ginny asked her.

"I'd definitely go for Susan Bones." she replied.

"Really?" said Lavender.

"Yeah, she's got this whole bubbly thing going on. I love it." said Parvati.

"Katie Bell. That's all I have to say." said Lavender.

At that, Ginny and Parvati's heads wondered off to day dreaming Katie Bell who danced seductively in their minds.

"Can't blame you." said Ginny, with her eyes looking up to space, still enjoying her fantasy.

"Oh Katie, such a cheeky monkey." Parvati sighed, staring into space like Ginny.

"How about you, Hermione? Who'd you bang?" Lavender asked.

Ginny and Parvati snapped back to reality with that question.

"Hey, I never agreed to anything." Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, c'mon." said Ginny.

"We told you ours." said Parvati.

"You're mad if you think I'm going to participate with this whole lesbian… banging… thing." said Hermione.

"I bet I know who it is." said Lavender with a naughty smirk on her face.

The three girls immediately turned to her direction.

"Who?" asked Parvati excitedly.

"Tell us." said Ginny.

Lavender paused for a second to take another sip on her butterbeer… for effect. She then placed her mug down and wiped her lips with a handkerchief before looking at Hermione.

"Luna Lovegood."

"YOU'RE MAD!" Hermione yelled not realizing that she was on her feet.

The three girls laughed. Hermione, noticing that everyone at the bar was staring at her slowly sank back to her seat with her face red.

"You should yell again," said Ginny "I don't think that guy at the corner heard you."

"I heard it!" came the man's voice from said corner.

"How could you even fathom that I'd have sex with her. I can't stand that girl, she always gets on my nerves, I have dreams at night where I try to drown her in a pond." said Hermione.

"Is that true?" asked Ginny.

"Okay, sometimes it's a bathtub." she replied.

"You two would make great angry sex together." said Parvati.

"I know, right?" said Lavender.

"You know what, I think you've had too much to drink." said Hermione.

"I didn't hear you deny anything." said Lavender.

Ginny patted Hermione on the back while she drank some more butterbeer.

"Oh," said Parvati, "that reminds me. Do you have any news about her?

"She's busy traveling." Ginny replied, "I think she's enjoying her trip. She wrote me that she's still looking for Snarks and Grumkins."

"Too bad they don't exist." Hermione muttered in between sips.

"Lighten up, she's my best friend too, you know." said Ginny.

"Oh please, don't even start me with that two best-friends nonsense." Hermione told Ginny.

"Me? What about you with Harry and Ron?"

"That's completely different."

"How's it different?"

"Because they saved me from being killed by a murderous mountain Troll!"

"Cause nothing says 'you're my best friend more than near death experiences'." Ginny said sarcastically.

"And what's up with Angelina? What's wrong with me? Don't you find _me_ attractive?"

"Oh boy." Parvati whispered to Lavender.

"Is that what you're upset about? Because I didn't pick you? I just thought Lavender meant any woman outside of this table, you know. Because let's face it, Parv will choose Lavender, Lavender will choose Parv, and you and I will choose each other. Honey, it'll just cancel out our picks." Ginny explained.

Hermione looked touched with Ginny's words. "You choose _me_?"

"Of course I do. Come here." said Ginny embracing the bushy brown haired mess.

"Hey, speaking of Luna Lovegood, look who's trying to get laid." said Lavender gesturing at the Bar.

The other three turned around and saw Draco Malfoy putting the moves on an attractive witch. He was whispering something in her ear which made her giggle and spill some of the drink in her hand.

Parvati snorted, "He's such a pig. Do you know how many one night stands he's had this past month?"

"How many."

"Twenty-two." said Parvati, "I remember because he high fived me about it."

"He actually owled me about that. I thought he was trying to make a joke… or piss my brother off; you know how he gets." Ginny added.

"I think it's sad though. He became like that just a couple of months after him and Luna broke up." said Hermione.

"Well I bet all that sex makes it easier for him." said Lavender.

"Why did they break up anyway?" Parvati asked.

"We don't know." said Hermione.

"Luna isn't talking either." said Ginny.

"Oh, and there they go." said Lavender nodding at Draco and his companion who walked out of the bar.

"Hermione, let's talk about what you were saying earlier. About you and Henry?" said Lavender.

"Oh, err… we're still on about that?"

"How serious are you two?" asked Parvati.

"Err… we're doing fine. Henry's a fantastic guy."

"We've all met him. He really _is_ great." said Ginny.

"Thanks." said Hermione.

"I'm really glad that you found someone special." said Parvati.

"Even though the guy before him was a tough act to follow." said Lavender.

"Lavender!" Ginny hissed.

"No, it's okay." said Hermione, "Harry will always be my first love. But if you want to make room for the future, you have to let go of the past. We care for each other very deeply, even if it's not on a romantic level." said Hermione.

"Wow, that's kind of… deep." said Lavender.

"Total buzz kill." said Ginny.

"Have you noticed Harry lately? He's changed. And not in a good way, I mean he's not the Harry that I know anymore." said Parvati.

"I get that too." said Ginny, "I don't think I can remember the last time he smiled, you know. I mean really smile."

"Yeah, he just seems a little bit… cold." said Lavender.

"Cold?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, haven't you notice anything? You're the one who always sees him at work." said Parvati.

"I frequently run into him and the others from time to time, but not always" Hermione explained, "I never get to spend time with or Ron because of work and Henry."

"But you've notice something, haven't you?"

"He doesn't talk as much as he used to, but I think it's because of his job. Being an Auror takes a lot of your time." said Hermione.

"Ron's an Auror too but _he's_ still the same. Actually, he's a more annoying than before." said Parvati.

"Everyone copes in their own different ways." said Hermione.

Deep inside her, she knew that they had a point. She and Harry were very close, sometimes, even closer than him and Ron. But that closeness seemed to have faded; she wasn't sure. Perhaps she was right all along; maybe Harry's job as an Auror has made him pull away somehow.

Was it because of her? Was it because of Henry? Whatever the reason it may be, she has to find out how to fix it, because life isn't really the same when your best friend isn't there by your side.

Parvati saw the look on Hermione's face. She reached out for Hermione's hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry, honey. I can assure you that all of us are—_CRAP!?_"

Hermione stared at her.

"Err… thanks?"

Parvati was looking at two people who just arrived at the bar hand in hand.

"What the hell is my sister doing here? Did you invite that bitch?" Parvati asked Lavender.

"No, she _did_ mention that she was going to drop by, though." she replied, "God, I wish I told you before I got drunk."

"What's with all the love, Parv?" said Ginny.

"You guys don't understand. She and I have been at each other's necks since we were kids. I surprise mom and dad with a home cook dinner… she learns a new language just to steal my thunder. She aces her exams… I steal her boyfriend."

"My God!" said Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" said Ginny.

"It's how I roll." Parvati shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little hard to believe, that's all." said Ginny.

"You two seemed to be friendly when you're together." said Hermione.

"If there's one thing that we share aside from our looks, it's not losing face." said Parvati.

"Padma and Anthony sure looks excited." said Lavender.

"And no doubt they're planning to rub it in." Parvati said with mush distaste.

"Hey everyone." said Padma when she reached the table.

She seemed different today from all the times Hermione have seen her. Her joy was radiant and appeared to be impossible to hide. Sure, Anthony was happy too, but not as much as his girlfriend. He's more of an 8 out of 10 happy, while she's shooting for 20. What could it be? Did she get a raise? Maybe a promotion? Is it money? Hmm…

"Looks like someone has good news." said Lavender.

"Spill it, Padma." Ginny urged.

"Well… me and Anthony." She blushed as Anthony placed his arm around her. "We're engaged." she said holding up her hand to show them the engagement ring.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!"

Much to the patron's dismay, the bar filled with the happy screams of the girls. Hugs flew, tears ran, butterbeers were ordered, and Anthony's back was raw from all the congratulation slaps he received… most of which were from total strangers.

Euphoria was overflowing as the group cheered for the happy couple's engagement. Padma wasn't shy at all on showing off her ring. They made them drink for sure (the girls were buying anyway) they made Padma tell them how Anthony proposed. Anthony wanted to tell them himself but Padma kept elbowing him away.

Anthony's proposal seemed to have taken hours as Padma told them. She kept pausing right before the good parts for effect. She also liked giving her thoughts on every single detail. Heck… she even acted out parts of it. And before they all knew it, it was already dark.

Padma told them that she had to go. She gave them all a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. When Padma finally came to her twin, Hermione thought she whispered the words on Parvati's ear.

"I win… Bitch."

ooo000ooo

Viktor Krum entered Van Holt's room only to see the other players gone. He immediately saw Van Holt getting eagerly up to his feet as he saw his captain.

"Ver are the others?" Krum asked.

"They are tired I guess." He replied.

Viktor looked at him suspiciously.

"So, you knew those Aurors, eh?" said Van Holt.

"Yes, they are old friendz ov mine."

"You zure have a lot ov friendz, although I can't blame you. You are a very friendly guy."

"Yes, vell…" Krum looked around the room and frowned at the litter. "Ve are guest in this country, practice some restraint."

He made all the litter vanished with one wave of his wand. He then placed his wand on the counter as he made himself a drink with an unopened bottle of wine. Little did Viktor know, Van Holt was creeping from behind him with a knife in his hand.

Van Holt raised his knife ready to strike. He was just about to stab Krum when Harry and Ron suddenly came out of nowhere.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the two cried.

Van Holt flew back and hit the wooden floor hard while Krum caught the knife with ease.

"You're under arrest." said Harry pointing his wand at him.

"Vat are you doing?" Van Holt said in difficulty.

"You can drop the act now. We found the real Ludwig two days ago." said Harry.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't take a genius really." said Ron, "It's Viktor Krum. Why would anybody stalk someone else in the team when Viktor is in it?"

"You're under arrest." said Harry, magically conjuring up a rope binding the stalker.

"Found his stash of Polyjuice potion." Ron called. As he picked up Harry's cloak of invisibility.

"Thank you, Harry. You saved my life." said Krum, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Ten Million Galleons." Harry quickly answered.

Krum was taken aback by Harry's reply.

"Didn't think so… Don't mention it." said Harry.

Ron conjured a wooden trunk out of thin air before he and Harry put Van Holt inside. Ron closed the trunk and magically made it disappear. And with that, another case is over. Harry and Ron bid Krum good bye one last time before taking the stalker to the Ministry for holding.

They used the elevator and headed down the ground floor. As the elevator door opened, Harry suddenly felt a touch of uneasiness creep up his spine. Something's telling him that something just wasn't right.

He stopped in front of the reception area where Carol was and slowly scanned the whole place yet saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were just your typical passersby. Hotel guest, employees, staffs… nothing. Then his eyes wondered towards Ron who was a couple of steps ahead of him. Behind Ron was the door where a man in a suit stood looking right at him.

Harry squinted to get a better view of the man, he looked very familiar. Harry looked harder at the smirking man outside. He had the look of triumph in his eyes.

"Henry?"

And then, it suddenly happened. Everything that will happen the next second seemed like hours to Harry. His world drastically slowed in his eyes. He got a good look at Ron's stunned face looking back at him. Why were there flames coming from his left side?

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_


	4. THE ST MUNGOS REGULAR

LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 4

THE ST. MUNGOS REGULAR

She's so beautiful, that was all Harry could think of as he looked into her hazel eyes. The world could suddenly stop at that moment and he'd find himself not caring about it. It was some sort of personal paradise to lay on the grass with her.

The sky above them was blue and beautiful and there was no sign of grey clouds to ruin their moment of peace. There was no worry in the world, just the inches of distance from each other they paid no attention to.

Harry turned his gaze to the sky and closed his eyes to further appreciate the breeze gently blowing through. Then he felt Hermione's weight on his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw her smiling down on him.

"Everything's going to be fine, Harry." she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Everything will be alright." she said, but this time, her voice was different, it sounded somebody elses.

He was just about to say something when everything turned to black. He tried to open his eyes but found difficulty in it. His skin suddenly began to hurt; his skin suddenly began to hurt _bad_. The Pain was excruciating that it caused his body to shake. The overlapping sounds of footsteps came to his ears; they seemed to be in a hurry. When Harry was finally able to open his eyes, he saw not Hermione, but Susan Bones trying desperately to put pressure on his burnt chest.

He was in a gurney being wheeled through the halls of St. Mungos. He should know… he's a regular. Susan wasn't the only one there, her fellow Healers rushed beside her to help tend his wounds. It was so painful… everything was so painful.

"Harry! Harry!" Susan called.

Everything turned into black once more.

ooo000ooo

Lilac… the sweet smell of lilac filled his nose. Of all the fragrant things in this world, this was his favorite scent. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurred ceiling looking down on upon him (he didn't really need his glasses to know that. Being a regular at St. Mungos, he'd recognize it even without his glasses). He instinctively reaches out to his left where he knew his glasses lay on a drawer. He put them on and saw the white hospital sheets covering him. He wondered for a second on why he was wrapped tightly like burrito on the bed. He also noticed the abundance of pillows placed under his head. He then quickly realized that there was only one person who'd do this for him. He slowly sat up and turned his head to the left once more and saw her fast asleep.

Hermione was wrapped with a blanket on a couch beside his bed. Harry knew that she's been there for a while when he saw her unkempt hair and the large quantity of books piled neatly on the floor. Her knees were to her chest while her head rested on the chair's head rest… it was funny to see her shoes were off when she had this thing about being barefooted in public. Too bad he had to find out this fact the hard way. Harry chuckled when he recalled that one particular night. The noise caused Hermione to stir and wake up. Harry almost forgot that she had the ears of a cat. She took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes. Harry wasn't surprise that she went straight for a book which was hidden under her blanket.

He just couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. She was already busy on _DECEPTION POINT_ by Dan Brown when her eyes wondered to his direction. Her eyes widened when she saw him grinning at her.

"Harry!"

"Hey." he casually greeted her.

Without any warning, she pounced on him from where she was sitting. He was unprepared for this and she was quite eager. This caused the both of them to topple down the center of the room. Somehow, Harry ended on his back and Hermione ended up on top of him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I'm injured."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry. That was a lack of good judgment on my part." She feverishly apologized, "Are you alright?"

"Well… my head sort of hurts." he told her, massaging the back of his head.

"Oh no, you must have gotten that from the incident."

No, It was from the fall.

"Yeah, from the incident." he lied.

"Oh, Harry." she said, right before attacking him with another hug.

"Gah!" was all he could say. He was in pain, but the notion of him locked in her arms made the agony a little bearable.

"I was so scared, Harry."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Everything is… wait."

He just remembered something, something is missing… no, someone is missing. He was with someone before all of this happened. He was with…

"RON! Where's Ron!" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's over there." Hermione said turning to the other side of the room.

It was Ron, and by the looks of it, he was slowly chewing on a muffin while enjoying the sight of the two.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry immediately asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. Looks like you're doing fine yourself." said Ron with a playful wink.

With those words, Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a split second before quickly separating. She helped him up to his feet and to his bed. She then proceeded on pushing him down on his back.

"Need me to leave you two alone?" said Ron, the red head then quickly dodged a flying fruit bowl courtesy of Harry. If it were Hermione, it would have hit him, "Sorry."

"You must be starving, have a muffin." she said, tucking him in.

"Err… about that." said Ron nervously as he threw the empty muffin basket away.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Ron.

"What was the last thing you saw?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, everything's a bit hazy." Harry told them.

"There was an explosion in the lobby of the hotel where we arrested that stalker." Ron told Harry.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He didn't make it." Susan Bones' voice suddenly came.

She walked in the door and headed towards Harry. Hermione stepped aside and let Susan examine him.

"You seem alright. But I think I'll have you stay here for another day or two."

"What? But I'm alright. You said so yourself." said Harry, protesting against being looked at, "What about Ron?" he blurted, trying to divert attention away from him.

"Yeah, what _about_ Ron?" said the offended ginger from across the room.

"There's nothing wrong with you. They already told you to go home for two days ago." Hermione scolded him.

Ron just looked at her disapprovingly.

"Wow, thanks for being a friend." Ron said sarcastically.

"Relax, Ron." said Susan who still had a struggling Harry pressed down the bed. "You only had a couple of bruises and minor burns."

"I survived death, don't tell me to relax." Ron retorted.

"Ron, have you seen the muffin basket?" Hermione asked looking around.

And with that, Ron quickly changed his tone faster than the Chuddley Cannons can lose a game.

"Susan, you look lovely today. Are those new robes you're wearing?" said Ron making casual talk.

"Why thank you for noticing, I just bought it two days ago and I just got the blood off of it yesterday." she happily replied.

"I think you should stay here for a couple more days." Hermione told Harry.

"What?" said Harry in shock, "What is the big deal? It's not like I almost died."

He expected them to say something… anything. But all Harry got from them were looks of concern and apprehension. Even Ron looked serious. What on earth could have happened to affect them like this?

"Harry." Susan started, "When you were admitted, your case was way more serious than Ron's injuries."

"I got here… just half an hour after that." said Hermione with her hands crossed against her chest, "I… I was able to sneak in and see you."

"How serious was it?" Harry said.

"Half your face was burnt off, eighty percent of you body was badly scorched… you almost died, Harry." said Susan.

Harry saw a single tear run down Hermione's cheek. He then looked at Ron whose face told him that Susan was telling the truth. Harry paused for a moment, he's been in the hospital with some serious injuries before, but he has never come this close to death.

Susan, noticing the moment, decided to try and lighten up the mood.

"Well all is fine. We're here, we're fine. Harry's alive and I'm amazing so turn your frowns upside down." she said happily, "Hermione, didn't you have a basket full of muffins here somewhere? We should chow down on… Hermione?" she said turning to Hermione who was bent down on the foot of Ron's bed.

She emerged holding an empty basket.

"Rain check on the muffins, Susan." she said, glaring at Ron.

"I love your hair today." Ron pathetically complimented his fuming, bushy brown haired friend to once again avert attention.

"You're pathetic, you know that." she told him.

"Oh, he knows it." came a voice from the door.

Harry and the others turned to see who it was and saw Draco grinning like champ. Behind him was Neville who passed by the blonde.

"Harry, you're awake," said Neville delightedly, "We've all been so worried about you."

"Bet you were real worried, Longbottom," said Draco, "I caught him here trying to kiss you once." he added turning towards Harry.

"WHAT!?" said Harry and Hermione.

"No! I was just trying to see if he's breathing!" Neville hurriedly explained.

Draco just gave Neville a playful wink "Sure you were."

"Didn't I sign something that prevents him from coming here?" Harry asked Susan, pointing at Draco.

"Oh, you did. It's in our make-belief file drawer." said Susan.

"Put a smile on that silly, malnourished, pale face of yours, Potter. Your best friend Draco is here." Draco said taking a seat on the chair Hermione slept on earlier.

"You're-not-his-best friend!" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"That's cute." said Draco like the two were little children. "You know what else is cute? You in that outfit, Bones." He flirted with suave at Susan.

"For that last time, Malfoy. I'm not going out to dinner with you." said Susan.

"Who said anything about dinner?" said Draco.

Before Susan or anyone could say anything, Malcolm Grimm entered the room.

"Everybody who has a vagina… get out!" he ordered.

"Don't worry, Weasley. You can stay." Draco added, receiving a one fingered salute from Ron as a result.

Hermione was unwilling to go at first as she crossed her arms on her chest and glared at Grimm, but when Harry gave her a reassuring nod, she finally gave in and left the room.

"You don't scare me." Susan told Grimm.

The head of the Auror office glared at her.

"Y-you do intimidate me a little." she said before cowering out of the room.

Once she was outside, Malcolm Grimm slammed the door closed.

Harry looked at his boss. "Alright, what did I miss?"

Grimm leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Ten dead, eighteen injured… I was actually hoping that you can shed some light on this." said Grimm.

"Did you see anything?" asked Neville.

"Asides from the ball of fire coming right at you." Draco added.

Harry paused for a moment to search his brain for anything weird or strange, or just anything out of the ordinary on what had happened that day. But no, there was nothing. He let go of a sigh and shook his head.

"We made the Muggles believe that the explosion is from a faulty gas line underneath the building by the way." said Draco.

"The receptionist didn't make it." said Ron in a low voice.

This was the part of his job that he doesn't miss; for the people around him die. Harry has seen a lot of deaths when he became an Auror. Some complete strangers, some he knows, and there are people like Carol the receptionist who he just meets for a fleeting moment before their demise. There was no getting use to this… you just have to cope with it and push on.

"I didn't even know there was such thing as a bomb in the Wizarding world." said Harry.

"There isn't." said Neville, "Well… until a couple of months ago when an Alchemist invented it. It's in its experimental phase so not everyone knows about it."

"How do _you_ know it then?" asked Ron.

"The Bomb is a combination of five magical elements. Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Dark Arts. I had Longbottom learn how to diffuse it in case we come across one." said Grimm.

"Why Longbottom?"

"Don't worry Malfoy, You're next." said Grimm.

The smile on Draco's face quickly disappeared while a look of regret of mentioning the subject replaced it.

"Nevertheless, I already have Preston and Hannigan looking for the Alchemist who created the bomb." said Grimm.

"We should probably ask the Alchemic League if they know anything about it." said Harry.

"We already did." said Neville, "They denied having any involvements with the explosion. They also said they don't know how the bomb came to other people's hands."

"Scheming old bastards." said Draco, throwing one of Hermione's books aside, "I don't trust any of them."

"You don't trust anyone." said Ron.

"I trust _myself_. That has to count for something." said Draco.

"You're trusting a complete moron, then." said Ron.

"Good one, Weasley. You know, you should get blown through hotel walls more often because your comebacks are decent… can't say the same with your face, though."

"Knock it off, you two." Neville pleaded.

"End the idiocy… or I will." Grimm threatened.

"Sorry chief." Ron and Draco apologized like little lambs, quickly shifting to scolded child mode.

"You sure you don't remember anything, Potter?" Grimm asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. My memory's a little fuzzy." said Harry, massaging the back of his head, "I do remember a package being delivered to the front desk when we came."

"That's the bomb. I saw it explode." said Ron.

"So who's the target?" asked Neville.

"It has to be the Bulgarians. It can't be a coincidence to attack the hotel when they're not there. Can't it?" Ron said quickly jumping to life.

"But there wasn't anybody from the Bulgarian party at the lobby." said Harry.

"Oh… right. But still…" said Ron.

"Quidditch nuts maybe violent, but they're not smart enough to get in the Alchemic League or through our security plans." Draco rebutted.

"What about you two? What if one of you was the target? What if this is personal?" said Neville.

"Huh, interesting theory. My money's on Potter." said Draco. All eyes suddenly directed at Harry.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, you did send a lot of dirt-bags of the earth to Azkaban." said Neville.

"They might be in jail but their friends and family might be carrying a grudge." said Draco.

"Well you don't exactly have a friendly relationship with dark wizards either." Harry told Draco, "They hate you just as much."

"Yeah, but they don't want to kill him because he sent them to prison, they hate him because he's Draco." said Ron.

"Good point." said Harry.

"Plus, I wasn't with you that day." Draco added.

"That day?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed at them, "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." said Ron.

"THREE DAYS!"

"You didn't know?" Neville asked.

"Do I look like I'm in the know?" said Harry.

"Is that a trick question?" Draco asked, fixated on a vain on Harry's forehead.

Harry glared at him.

"Nevertheless, you two dig up the names of the people who wants Potter dead." Grimm told Draco and Neville.

"That's going to be a long list." Draco muttered.

"Get bent, Malfoy." said Harry.

"What about me and Harry?" Ron asked.

"Potter, take the rest of the week off. Weasley, get back to work." said Grimm.

Ron looked disappointed as the hope of skipping a couple more days of siesta vanished.

"What about the whole Quidditch hooligans etc angle?" asked Neville.

"Everybody's a suspect until proven innocent." said Grimm.

"Always a delight to see your sensitive side, chief." said Draco, watching Grimm open the door and leave. "I think he's finally starting to warm up to us." Draco told Harry.

"Why are you here anyway? Aside from your quota of bugging the hell out of me." Harry asked him.

Draco laughed.

"I was just hoping that you were still unconscious. You see, I have a new hobby." Draco replied showing Harry a black marker.

In terror, Harry quickly pulled his shirt up and saw what he dreaded. Draco has been using his body as drawing paper. He saw words, gibberish, and doodles all across his bare torso. He saw a poor drawing of a snitch, the words "_I'M A YETI_", drawings of petals around his areolas which made a couple of flowers. There was also a treasure map with the x mark located on his navel and CC forever.

"DRACO!"

"Longbottom was in it too." Draco quickly pointed at Neville.

"He made me do it!"

"Ron, why didn't you stop them?"

"I was, but then… Draco said I could join in." said a sorry ginger.

"He quickly gave in like the French. You should be ashamed, Weasley" said Draco.

"I am." said Ron with guilt.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm just wondering where my wand is." said Harry looking around.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet.

"Oh, look at that." The blonde claimed, looking at his non existent watch, "It's time for me to go." said Malfoy as he opened the door and rushed out.

"This case won't solve itself." said Neville, following Draco's trail.

Harry suddenly found himself looking at his red haired best friend who was creeping towards the door.

Ron smiled nervously.

"Heck, I just want to get away from you right now." said Ron.

And with the sound of the door being shut close by Ron, Harry slumped back to bed with a loud groan. He must have underestimated his tiredness. Ron and the others didn't really help. He likes those three but he just felt so empty sometimes. Emptiness he can only forget whenever he's out there chasing down criminals and sending them to prison.

And now that he's here, laying on a hospital bed, doing absolutely nothing. Harry suddenly found himself alone with the emptiness he desperately tried to rid off… he found himself wondering.

"_Why am I not happy?"_

ooo000ooo

Hermione was walking along the corridors of St. Mungos Hospital. For work purposes, she had to leave Harry and the others with their boss. She didn't like leaving him especially that he just woke up since the incident at the Hotel but she had to. Harry has another life now and being her friend mostly comes in second. She took a sip from her coffee she got from the cafeteria. It wasn't the best but it was either this or she starts biting on her nails again. She never really found a way around stress.

She was only a couple of corridors away from Harry's room when she quickly spotted Draco and Neville.

"Done already?' she asked.

"Yeah, just going back to the office to follow up this case." Neville said, "I really must be going." he added giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione watched Neville sprint away. She turned back around to go to Harry's room only to see Draco Malfoy with his arms open and a naughty expectation in his eyes.

"Well, I best be going too." he said with a smirk and a playful wink.

Hermione was not amused.

"Don't leave me hanging here, Granger." Draco said, still not lowering his arms.

Still not amused… In fact, they could hear the sounds of crickets in the background.

As she glared at him with her arms crossed, Susan Bones and a couple of Healer ran by pass them.

"—seriously don't know how this guy turned himself into an orchestra of crickets." they heard Susan say as she passed by them.

"Do you really think I'm buying this?" she asked.

"Buying what?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean this whole—will you put your hands down?" she said pulling down Draco's outstretched arms. "I mean this whole ladies man thing you have going on."

Draco slowly cracked a smile before laughing out loud. He held his stomach with one hand and wiped a tear off his face with the other.

"You're right, you're right, Granger." Draco said, mustering everything in him to straighten up, "You've seen right through this… disguised pain I carry. Won't you cure me?" he added before erupting into laughter once again.

Hermione quickly raised her free hand ready for a slapping motion when Draco immediately covered his face and dove away in fright. Ever since she bitch-slapped him in their third year, Draco developed a phobia with her palm. This fact leads them to believe that Draco's Boggart would transform into Hermione's open hand.

Panting, Draco snuck a look through his arms and saw Hermione standing there with a cup of coffee, an open hand, and a smile. He grins realizing that he's been had.

"Bravo, Granger. I'm starting to think that the people who say that you don't have a fun side behind your back's wrong." Draco complimented her as he started to walk away.

"I know that you're not over Luna." she called.

Draco stopped and turned around with snort.

"You know what; I don't really care about what happens to that bitch. All I care about right now is where I can get laid. And if I ever want to talk about it, I'll see a therapist… a hot looking therapist... whom I will bang." said Draco leaving Hermione

She doesn't know what really happened with the two. All she knows is it was enough for Draco to turn out like this.

She shrugged and just continued to see what Harry was doing. When she finally reached his door, she was surprised to find out that it was locked. She tried turning the knob again just to see if she wasn't turning it right but it still didn't open. She threw her coffee on a bin nearby and pulled her wand. She then used Alohomora and proceeded inside.

"Harry, why is your—"

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry yelled.

Hermione quickly exited the room slamming the door behind her. She was red as a tomato with rosacea disease. And although she brandished herself as the poster girl for ethics and good morals, Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by what she saw.

Harry sure had put on some muscles. It's been about four years since Harry last played Quidditch, but it looks like Harry's Auror training kept his figure well in tact… and more. Harry's body was remarkable, his pecks firm, his six-pack ripped, and his back solid. He wasn't anywhere close to Charlie Weasley who has a figure of a Greek god, but why compare a chocolate factory with a box of sweets when you're shallow and deprived?

The sight was very… very… nice.

But that wasn't the only thing she saw. It looked like Harry was in the middle of changing his pants when she abruptly came in. As she leaned on the door, she found herself wondering something… maybe there was a reason the door was locked.

The sound of the door knob turning suddenly came and the door flew open. Hermione almost fell backwards but she luckily recovered her balance. She stood up straight and faced a scarlet, panting friend in front of her.

He was now wearing a green jacket over his white shirt. She knows this because she couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Twice in a lifetime… what are the odds?" Harry muttered.

"I guess the door was locked for a reason." she commented still not looking at him.

_She didn't realize it, but she found herself scanning at Harry's torso._

"Hermione."

…_Picturing his well shaped-body._

"Err, Hermione."

…_Wait._

"Are you alright?"

…_Wasn't she doing something?_

"Hermione?"

…_Wasn't she talking to Harry just now?_

"Hermione Granger!"

"Present!" she immediately answered, startled by Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who's all dressed up." she said without thinking.

Harry, whose face was returning to its normal color, quickly turned red once more.

"Oh, I mean. You're not supposed to be out of your hospital clothes is what I mean." she quickly recovered.

Harry scratched his ear and walked towards his bag which was on his bed.

"Look, Hermione." he said, "I'm alright now. As you can see, I'm walking on my own free will."

"Harry, you almost died."

"But I didn't. So everything's okay." Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione had always tried to put up with his stubbornness. But it was like trying to put up with global warming, it's just no use. And to see him standing there without a care for his well being just irritated the hell out of her.

She was all set to scold him, ready to fire out how stupid he was being. Her '_Top Ten Things why she's right and he's wrong_' stood by. But like he was reading her mind, he interrupted her with something he had to say.

"I'm alright… honest. The sooner I catch the bugger who did this to me, the sooner you'll have less to worry." said Harry walking towards her with his bag over his shoulder.

He kisses her on the forehead and brushes her hair aside.

"They won't get the best of me. I was taught by the best… and I'm not just talking about Auror training." he told her as he stared into her eyes.

_Apparently, flattery can get you out of anything… even tongue lashings._

And once again, there they were. Looking at each other's eyes, heartbeats racing, cheeks blushing, senses escaping. Without expecting it, the silhouette of what they use to be caught them by surprise. It was like somebody shutting the windows closed to rid all the noise in the world outside of their own.

Breaths shorter, bodies warmer, faces closer. It looked like the meeting of their lips was inevitable. And just when their lips were just about to land, a sudden ruckus startles them.

They both turned to the direction of the noise and saw that the pile of books Hermione had stacked on the floor has toppled over… It's funny how a something simple and insignificant thing can make such a noise.

Hermione gasped.

"My books!" she cried as she hurried over. "Did someone use them as a foot rest?"

"That would be Draco." he said from behind her.

"I'm going to kill him." she muttered with pure murder in her eyes as she tended to her precious books, "He stepped on my babies, why would anybody step on babies?" she ranted on at Harry, but when she turned around, he was gone.

ooo000ooo

Just moments ago, his heart seemed to have a life of its own as it wanted nothing more but to jump out of his chest as he and Hermione almost kissed in the Auror ward.

It was a moment of weakness in his part. He never should have let it happen. How could he allow himself to let that thing happen? _HOW?_

Once he was out of the Hospital, all that he knew was to make as much space between him and his ex-girlfriend. _Ex_ as in former… _former_ for a reason… _reason_ why he had to end things.

He Apparated to his home located just outside the city. His two story wooden home is isolated from the world with nothing but trees and rich green fields to keep it company. It has the look of the Burrow to it only neater, without animals, and just a tiny bit depressing.

It wasn't always this gloomy. Things just lost its appeal after he broke up with Hermione. Nevertheless, Harry preferred the solitude of this place. He just wishes Draco would stop dropping by and invite him to pick up women… or Ron to stop coming over to borrow stuff and not returning it.

He entered his home and headed straight for the fridge. Quenching his thirst with some left-over lemon juice, Harry forced himself to disregard the events of earlier and try to occupy his mind with something else. He looked around the room and saw no traces of dirt that needed to be cleaned… Dobby must have broke in and cleaned again.

"I told you to stop cleaning my House, Dobby!" he yelled in case the house-elf is still there somewhere.

He scratched his head in frustration. He can't go to work; Grimm will kill him (Grimm is not a man who throws words around… I mean really kill him). Other than catching dark wizards and staying at home to clean up, he didn't have anything else to do.

Now he's trapped in his home wrestling with his mistake earlier with Hermione. He wished there was someway he can forget or erase… _erase?_... hang on.

Something just hit Harry. He quickly whipped out his wand.

"Accio memory basin." He said.

He waited for a couple of seconds more that nothing happened. It was just then that Hharry realized that Ron borrowed and haven't returned it.

He needed a basin to look through his memory of the explosion. More importantly, he needed to confirm something.

He knew a simple basin would suffice, but his specially made memory basin designed to heighten the accuracy of a memory is a much better help.

He put down the carton of orange juice on the kitchen counter and left for the Burrow, not knowing that Dobby Apparated in the kitchen to clean the carton up.

With a matter of seconds, he Apparated at the Burrow. He made his way through the loitering chickens which for some reason, seem to be delighted to see him as they kept pecking at his dragon-hyde boots.

The reason why Harry was in the Burrow instead of Ron's flat is because his Ron borrowed it years ago, before the ginger could even find a place of his own and moved out.

He entered the Weasleys' house where he was quite welcome by the family. Harry gazed at the Weasley clock and saw the faces of the Weasleys pointed at different conditions. Ginny, Ron, Fred and Bill were at work; George was pointed at date (when did they put that condition there?) Percy was at Home, and Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were traveling.

Harry climbed upstairs to Ron's room and sure enough, he sees his basin littered on the floor and covered with filth. It looks like Mrs. Weasley has given up the battle of order and cleanliness against her son's room.

Harry picked it up, magically filled it with water, and placed his memory for him the watch.

As soon as he dips his face in the water, Harry immediately found himself next to his memory-self. He was in the lobby of the hotel just before the bomb blew up. He gazed around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was when he looked at the glass main door where it suddenly happened. Everything turned into static. There was only one reason why this would happen…

"_Somebody modified my memory and erased what I saw."_

He pulls his head out of the basin and wiped the water off with his sleeve. It looks like their dealing with pros.

He placed the basin down and hurried downstairs… a moment later. Harry rushed back inside Ron's room. Panting… red… embarrassed… regretting what he saw downstairs.

He was too busy with the pensieve that he didn't notice Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrive. To top the worst things of the week for Harry is seeing the two engaged in positions that will make the Kama Sutra look like a children's book.

He's trap… trap like a dog. He can't Dissaparate since Mrs. Weasley placed an Apparition barrier in the house being finally fed up with Fred and George's antics. There was no use; there is nothing left to do but to wait things out.

Harry wondered if he was the first person to catch the couple in the sinful acts of grinding of the flesh. Or has any Weasley child shared his faith.

Harry suddenly heard the door downstairs swing open.

"Hello, Everyone! Charlie Weasley's here and it's time to… _OH MY GOD!_"

_Never mind._


End file.
